


Mentor

by Albion19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion19/pseuds/Albion19
Summary: Missing scene set in 4x10. Shane promises to always protect her and Bonnie starts to realise it is more than a mentoring relationship for her.





	

“I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you.”

His words, his conviction, ease the pain inside. She had almost killed someone and it terrifies her but knowing that he will be there to support her despite the danger gives her some strength. No one can help her now, no one but him.

“Why are you doing this? Why help me? You could have died tonight,” she looks at his bloody t-shirt flung over a chair and Shane smirks, not taking his eyes off her.

“I wasn’t scared, I had faith in you. I see what you can do now and no one died Bonnie. You’re so much stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

“Sometimes…sometimes I don’t want to be,” she admits and wipes her eyes. The office is dark and messy, the door open behind her leading onto an empty college corridor. They are alone. He cocks his head, looking at the tears on her cheeks and she steps forward, lost in his gaze. He hesitates for a moment, eyes flicking over her head but when she presses her cheek to his chest he settles his hands on her back, over her hair.

“I could get fired for doing this,” he quips quietly and she smirks. His shirt is half undone, she had interrupted him changing into dry clothing.

“And what you’ve been teaching me has just been extracurricular?”

“Something like that,” his fingers stroke through her hair and she sighs, her hands gripping his waist. He smells nice, his fingers gentle. His eyes…She had not wanted to think about that or the soothing sound of his voice. He was her professor, her mentor. He was old…well, not too old. When her friends are dating vampires it makes Atticus Shane look juvenile in comparison.

She looks up at him, her chest now against his. “There’s a risk helping me. You don’t get paid for it,” she smirks lightly and he cocks his head. His eyes flick down and then fix on her eyes.

“When you’re passionate about something success is all the reward. You will succeed Bonnie, with my help…I’ll always be here for you.”

“And after? When I have control? What happens then?”

“You take my summer class? I’ll give you extra credit,” he jokes and she laughs, shaking her head. She sighs, hands sliding up to his shoulders.

“What I mean is…we’re friends, right? This is more than just teacher and pupil?”

“Of course. I don’t have many in this town, I moved around too much…I mean I don’t usually hang around with college kids.”

“I’m not a kid,” she says and the smile on his face fades. He nods slowly.

“I know, you’re the furthest thing from one. I’m just…”

“What?” she moves closer, acutely aware of the proximity of his body next to hers. Caroline and Elena joke about her hot professor and she had denied it quickly. Too quickly…He was supportive, funny, patient and kind. He knew _exactly_ who she was, who she could be…

“I don’t want to – to confuse things,” he says and his usual calm confidence is gone. His voice shakes. Bonnie nods, her lips parting as she looks at his mouth and leans up, the magic inside her stirring in the pit of her belly. It knows him and it responds.

As their lips touch candles flare alive around the office, casting their merged shadows against the wall. His fingers fan out, his palms still on her back and he does not kiss her back, his eyes wide open. Bonnie slides one hand up to touch his cheek, his stubble rasping against her fingertips as she presses her mouth against his. It is timid but restrained, the sudden want in her making her heart race and burn. She wants to feel his tongue touching hers, his hands exploring her body. She wants this human man to feel the raw magic he has wrought alive within her. She pulls back, her gaze smouldering and he breathes heavily.

“Can you feel it? Can you feel what you’ve given me?” she asks and he blinks in confusion before she kisses him again, not giving him time to answer. This time she elicits a moan from him and it sounds like the anger before surrender. He cups her face, as if to push her away but he pulls her closer instead. His tongue parts her mouth and she melts into him, her fingers sliding through his curly hair. They stagger back against the door, almost falling out of his office until she hits the doorframe. He kisses her ferociously, as if something has snapped in him and unleashed a hidden desire. Has he felt this since they met? For all the hardness there is something almost reverent about the way he touches her, the gentle stroke of his fingers through her hair, the attention he pours into the kiss. It makes her feel worshipped and she could purr.

Pressed up against his body, almost outside his office, they hear voices, people giggling. They freeze, eyes snapping open and look at each other before Shane pulls her away from the door and quickly closes it as a group of college girls pass. He pushes her away and Bonnie breathes heavily, staring at his back as he presses his hands against the door. His lowers his head.

“God…I shouldn’t have done that,” he turns, hardly looking at her and begins buttoning his shirt. Bonnie, her lips throbbing with use, watches him move behind his desk. If they had not been interrupted would he be bending her over that desk now? She grips her thick gold chain in her hands, her heart hammering with another emotion now: humiliation.

“I’m sorry, I – I was upset. I don’t know why I did it,” she says and wishes she believed her lies. She is not confused, she had wanted to kiss him but the way he looks at her makes her want to die. Shane rubs his hands over his face and then through his hair, gripping his head. He looks at her with shame.

“That was totally, totally unprofessional,” he says and she laughs, she can’t help it.

“When has any of this been professional? You’re a human occult teacher mentoring a witch about magic that doesn’t even have a proper name. None of this is normal and I’m pretty sure there no board about to punish you for it.”

Shane lowers his arms, a ghost of a smile on his face. “You’d be surprised. Look, Bonnie,” he comes around his desk but stops a respectful distance away. “You’re _beautiful_. I’m not blind. I do have blood in these veins, not sand,” he jokes and she tries to smile in return. Her heart is aching and it hurts more than she could believe. Her feelings for him are strange and completely unexpected.

“It’s okay Shane. It won’t happen again. I understand if you don’t want to carry on,” she says, moving back but he suddenly reaches out and grabs her arm. His eyes are wide and almost panicked.

“No, I don’t want you to leave. I said I won’t give up on you and I mean it. This – this was just a momentary lapse. A nice one,” he adds and breathes out, eyes flicking to her lips before focusing on her eyes. “But just a moment.”

“Right…I feel so stupid,” she says, pulling back but his fingers tighten.

“Promise me you’ll come back? You have nothing to feel ashamed of okay? This is my fault and I’m sorry. You mean too much to me for this to drive you away.”

Bonnie manages to smile. “Careful, the board might get the wrong impression.”

Shane winces and let’s go of her. “Okay, I deserved that. Just sleep on it, today was crazy. I met some Originals who tried to kill me but you saved me. I don’t know what I’m more excited about,” he grins and she tilts her head. He sighs and takes her hand. “Things will be clearer in the morning, I promise. I’m here with you, remember that okay?”

“Okay. Goodnight Atticus,” she says with a fragile smile and turns. When she closes the door behind her the room plunges into darkness, the candles extinguished as she takes the magic with her. Shane leans weakly against his desk, head lowered and swears.

“Fuck.”


End file.
